mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Pummel
|release date = 2014-10-24 |release version = 1.3.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Water, Gold |beds required = 3 |element1 = Plant |element2 = Earth |element3 = Water |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Potbelly and Fwog + Noggin and Oaktopus + Toe Jammer and Shrubb |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 65 |buying price starpower= 2,500 |selling price coin = 16,000 |placement xp = 8,000 |regular version = |epic version = }}MSM Bio: Description The Rare Pummel is similar to the regular Pummel. It is red/orange instead of blue, has six arms instead of four, has two fins on its back instead of just one, and has small yellow 'growths' on its sides. It lacks spots. Song Same as regular Pummel Song, but in My Singing Monsters: Composer, it sounds like Drummidary, from My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. Breeding The Rare Pummel monster can only can be bred or purchased during specific weekend events. Its parentage is the same as the regular Pummel. Possible combination(s): * + Potbelly and Fwog * + Noggin and Oaktopus * + Toe Jammer and Shrubb Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Pummel may fail, and give a Rare Pummel as a result instead of the regular Pummel. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare Pummel as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular Pummel with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be a Pummel except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare Pummel instead of a regular Pummel doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) You can immediately tell which monster will be the result by simply looking at the resulting breeding time: 12 hrs = regular Pummel, 15:30 = Rare Pummel, 36 hrs = Ethereal monster. Another good strategy is to breed the Common monster with a single-element monster, as single-elements take the least time to hatch. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Availability was available to breed and purchase during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Pummel|9||Pipes of Cicado|10||Bass String Bridge|19||Barbloo Statue|13| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Pummel. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Rare Pummel Spooktacle 2015.png|Spooktacle 2015 - 2019 Also in October 2015, the Rare Pummel wore a pirate's outfit. It has I an eyepatch, a hook on one of its tongues, a pirate hat on its head replacing the fins, striped sleeves, and a peg leg. Like its counterpart, it has a pumpkin on its mouth. This outfit was repeated for every subsequent season. Yay Rare Pummel Yay 2016.png|Yay 2016 - 2019 On December 2nd, 2016, the Rare Pummel dressed up. This was the first time that the Rare Pummel put on an outfit for the Christmas season. It has green hats, mittens and green, red and white tongues. It has a snowflake on its drum. This was repeated in all subsequent seasons. Notes * The Rare Pummel's six arms may be from the Maw's concept drawing. * The "Rares Research" of the Rare Pummel resulted in the teaser of the Rare Ghazt. * The Rare Pummel is very similar in coloration to the Drumpler, which is another drum-related monster. * Rare Pummel was the last monster released in the StarShop during the 5th anniversary’s “ In Rare Form “ promotion. * On the day of the promotion that it was released, Rare Pummel was featured in a #Mon5ters Twitter post, depicting Entbrat throwing it into the sky. Strangely, one of its tongues seems to be missing. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Earth Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Gold Island Category:Plant Island Category:Water Island Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Natural Monsters